Emma Roberts
Emma Roberts is a member of the secret organization known as GEIST Personality Emma favours herself as the ‘lone wolf’ believing that she doesn’t need anyone in her life, that she alone can get by and that people just simply make things complicated. She wont willingly go out of her way for other’s, infact she has often just sat back and watched other’s struggle when she could have done something and simply chose not to. Emma isn’t a selfish person, though this is commonly confused. Fear has gotten the better of her over the years and from events that have occurred has caused her to become somewhat of a recluse, cut off from the world and personal contacts with other people, everyone she gets closed to ends up getting hurt or dieng so why bother wasting time on them? It saves everyone a hell of a lot of trouble, especially herself. Though Emma is not a people person and tries to avoid any form of contact. She knows how to definitely stand her own ground, Emma takes crap from no one and is often showing this toward others. She hates the type of people who take it laying down and has more respect for those who bite the bullet. To some her up Emma isn’t the easiest person to get along with. Her behaviour is somewhat unassuming, which had firstly been thought of as her having some form of multiple personality disorder because she can switch from one mood to the next, its generally because she is easily aggrivated. Emma shows signs of behaviour difficulties and lacks basic social skills along with empathy toward others. The young woman often comments to herself without even realising it, as she was so used to only having herself as company. Appearance Emma stands at around about 5 feet 8 inches and weighs about 115lbs, Though for a girl her height she should really be a little heavier and broader in size. Emma is quite thin and petite with a small body frame as it is, with her added slimness she looks very dainty. She has particularly pale skin due to lack of sunlight after months of outside deprivation. Emma's hair is long, coming right down her back. Its a mixture of dark tones, browns and blacks. Her facial bone structure is very defined. She has a strong jawline along with high positioned cheekbones and very visible dimples just below. Abilities Pyrokinesis Emma is capable of pyrokinesis. Emma can manipulate flames by increasing or decreasing the heat given off, by doing so she is able to force the flame to become larger or smaller, the hotter it is the larger it grows and vice versa. She is also capable of creating flames at will, though at this time she appears to be incapable of creating anything but massive ammounts flames. Over time Emma will likely be able to generate small forms of fire, in different shapes and sizes making her power a lot less devastating to the enviroment and others around her. Emma's power enables her to become immune to the effects from high temperatures and other forms of fire. Heat Generation Aswell as being able to create fire Emma is also able to create a mass ammount of heat, generally from her hands. When Emma touches another's skin during this process it is likely that the person will sustain horrific burns, depending on how hot the temperature is. On the odd occasion the heat as been so severe that Emma has ended up creating flames upon others. This power is handy but also a downside for her as if she causes to much heat when creating flames they are likely to explode and cause extreme devastation to anything in its path. History Emma and her twin sister Abigail were born in Los Angeles, California to John and Annette Roberts. When the twins were just 7 years old there parents were tragically killed in a road accident. Both girls were sent to live with there aunt Evelyn in Brooklyn, New York. Life went on for the girls who adjusted quite quick to there housing arrangements unfortunately as the girls grew older there living arrangments became tougher due to a tremendous change in behaviour for Emma, the youngest of the twins. She became disobidient to Evelyn, defiant at school and more so hateful toward her sister. Emma slowly became distant, dissapearing for days on end with no warning and when she finally returned would instantly lock herself away again. Evelyn believed this was her way of dealing with the loss of her parents, Abigail had been vocal about her feelings but Emma had never really gotten over it. Unknown to her family that Emma was going through some changes, not the type that pre teens would usually go through. Emma discovered that she wasnt like most girls her age, infact of any age or more so any type of person she’d met regardless of their gender. The first outburst had been at school, Emma was frequently being bullied by her fellow student population , for being ‘weird’. She wasn’t the most sociable of people and was quite fond of the colour black, really making herself a huge target for attacks. One Monday morning during first period Emma found herself being targeted by a boy in her class. As per usual, she kept her head down and said nothing hoping that it would go away, after a while he grew bored and let her be only to continue later on at the lockers. Whilst she was placing her belongings into her locker the young man came along and decided to hurt her by slamming the locker door onto her hand.She fought through the pain but realised that her anger was getting the better of her. Next thing she remembered was blacking out and when she woke up she was in the medical room being checked over. Apparently a fire had broken out in the hallway, during the outbreak the young man became severly burned. That same evening Emma returned him exhausted from the days events and the 2 hours of interrogation she’d sat through with the police inspecters. As she drifted off she began to replay what had happened in her head, she hadn’t blacked out to her knowledge but had somehow blocked out the events..guilt perhaps? When Emma became restless she awoken from her ‘nightmare’ she had awaken to an even bigger one. Her room was set ablaze now, with flames and smoke literally smothering the room. She’d became panicked like most would and attempted to fight her way out of the room, trying her best to avoid the flames..only she found that when she moved more flames were created. Not realising until she looked down that she herself was smothered in bright blue flames, the flames seemed to wash all over her but had no effect upon her, infact they appeared to be protecting her. As you could guess her aunt Evelyn was less then pleased about this mysterious fire. The fire services came to put it out and they were moved to smaller home whilst the building was renovated, the home had suffered tremendous damage and Evelyn was now at the end of her teather with Emma. The young girl became even more separated from her family on a quest to figure out what this was all about, why she could do what she could. Emma became frightened at the idea that she would hurt someone, her family had been lucky, so the best thing for her to do was to be away from them. A confrontation was coming and when it did the after effects were devastating. One friday evening Emma returned home from a drunken night out, after breaking her curfew Evelyn felt enough was enough and bought her problems to the table. The two began to argue to which Abigail could only sit back and listen to from her room. Things got a little heated..literally when Emma came clean about her strange behaviour, claiming she could do spectacular things. Evelyn believed this to be part of her game and a way to get attention, accusing her of starting the fire at school which almost killed her classmate and then attempting to burn down the house. Emma became so enraged that she found control to be very difficult, the next thing she knew her hands became ignited with flowing blue flames that dripped from her finger tips swiftly igniting anything that was in its path. As much as she tried to calm down her efforts failed her and soon the flames grew much bigger in a shorter amount of time, it was as if her body just burst into flames and soon there after the whole room was smothered. She tried to seek refuge in another room hoping that the flamed would calm but the more she moved the further the fire spread to eventually the whole ground had become engulfed. There was nothing she could do to fight them off, she had not learned to control this just her emotions which it appeared to be based around. Emma was far to angry and hurt to just shake the feelings off which meant that the flames would not die down. As the flames grew and escape proved to get harder and harder. Abigail who was upstairs found it impossible to get down to the ground floor past the flames, unable to save her sister and her aunt and having no idea how the fire started she fled through the window and called for help. When the emergency services finally arrived Evelyn was already dead but Emma was unharmed, huddled in the corner of the lounge where the fire seemed to hit worse. Both girls were questioned to how the fire started, Abigail was none the wiser and shocked when Emma confessed to the whole thing. Jail time was the least of her worries when she went into detail about the fire claiming she did it at will. The police got a specialist in and over a course of a few days she did her analysis and came to believe that Emma was suffering from some sort of mental illness, that she had created a persona of herself, cleaming to be somekind of untouchable super being, the doctors perceived that it was possibley created because Emma couldn’t simply deal with the stress of the loss of her parents. After more analysis they finally decided that, Emma was to be placed in a pyschiatric hospital, maybe with the help and guidance she’d feel better in herself and finally put all this behind her, that and she was deemed unsafe to be around others. Emma was so distraught, she knew exactly what she could do but couldn’t show it, for some reason her abilitie was failing her right now, right now when she needed it most of all. Whilst Emma was cooped up in the psychiatric facility, her sister Abigail was put into the care of a couple in Odessa, Texas, Timothy and Roseanna Andrews. Abigail visited Emma everyday or as often as she could believing that Emma did not set out to harm anyone, Abigail was unsure what to take about what Emma claimed but even with how crazy it sounded she felt there could have been some truth in what her sister had spoke, but yet, Emma still couldn’t physically prove this. It had been about a year after and Emma’s abilitie had still not surfaced, though she partly blamed the drugs she was being given. She’d hardly be awake most days as the tranquilizers were much stronger. Emma only had herself to blame though because she began to resist against the staff and cause problems for them during her stay, she knew she didn’t belong there. At first she had accepted it simply to get away but now, now that she had lived here for sometime..this was not where she belonged and she wanted out. As months went by Emma began to become a cause of concern, not only misbehaving, attempting to escape, harming herself and no longer taking her medication she’d also began attacking other staff and patients. Enough was enough and eventually the head nurse decided to take extreme action against the out of control 21 year old. Though it may not have been the feasible nor lawful way of doing things, the nurse believed that after a little ‘electric shock’ treatment, Emma would soon see sence. Unfortunately her plan didn’t see through has she had quite expected. Finally after just over a year Emma’s powers surfaced again. A mix of rage and the agony she was put through caused her abilitie to trigger, this time far more extreme then she had witnessed in the past. The same process as before to start off, her body became flooded with blue flames which instantly burnt through the restraints. Her condition was far to severe for her to flee at this time, so instead she just remained where she was allowing the room to burn around her, the staff still inside. No remorse for them and why should she have had? She didn’t belong here, she didn’t deserve this treatment, as far as she was concerned..good riddance. Those who were lucky enough to escape the room did not successfully escape the flames. As soon as the door was opened the flames escaped, wrapping themselves around anything in there paths till eventually the whole ward was ablaze. Emma eventually was able to spring from her spot and make an attempt on a getaway. The flames still seeping from her made them spread futher and further. Emma arrived at the kitchen where she planned to take the back door exit and escape through the manhole out back which lead to the sewers, that way the flames would die down from her and she wouldn’t burn anything else. The emergency services arrived to start putting out the fire. Emma knew that for her to be free she needed to purn the building to the ground. Whilst in the kitchen she purposely turned on all the gas pumps allowing the fumes to draw into the air. Once the gas and flames emerged the whole place exploded, leaving barely anything left standing..now she was free. Being back on her feet again, it seemed that her fragile mind had been a cause of concern. It appeared that the events that took place in her life were not what she had known and indeed some were merely constructed tales of the past that her mind alone had created. For instance; Emma had a sister who died in the house fire started by herself, Emma merely had a good imagination. Events had occured in her life which had effected her mind tremendously and if the trauma had not been enough maybe the single bullet to her head had hindered her memory and perception of reality. Emma or formally as she was known Abigail Andrews, was a doctor in New York. She dedicated her life to saving people, but had gotten herself involved with the wrong types. The goverment for a start. She worked as a medical staff member at the company, helping specials who were captured and then got entangled with a goverment official and with that a whole new chapter began. Building 26, a place where specials were being captured. This time in her life her ability was at bay, the woman had refused to accept it and thus, it strangely seemed to hinder in perfomance before finally going away entirely. Emma helped people escape building 26 and because of that, she was deemed a traitor. She was hunted by the goverment and put down like a wild dog. Only, she didn't die. She survived the attack but her memory became impaired. Recent Events Facts of Interest Category:Characters Category:GEIST Category:Neutral